As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
An asset tag is a label that identifies the item or component to which it is attached, such as a server, desktop computer, laptop computer, or a peripheral device. The asset tag may be used for tracking and inventory of the asset. Although an asset tag is usually a physical label, such as a bar code or customer box label, an electronic asset tag may be embedded in the basic input/output system (BIOS) memory of a computer. Unlike a physical label, which can be removed or damaged, the embedded electronic asset tag can provide permanent identification of the item or component. Thus, items and/or components can be tracked and inventoried using physical asset tags and/or embedded electronic asset tags.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.